Stages of Love
by BallerinasAreBabyNinjas
Summary: He never planned on falling in love. But when it's these two in a relationship, of course all hell decides to break loose once they get together. Coincidences can only can only be so coincidental. NonMass. Needs a BetaReader! R&R! Chap. four is citrusy!
1. Stage One: Unawareness

So this is the first story I've written in about... four years? In that time, I've fallen head over heels for Ita/Saku stories. I love the non- massacre ones though because I feel that Konoha did Itachi sooo wrong :/ This is my attempt at writing and it probably won't be more than ten chapters but who can tell? Let me know if you think it's any good or if you have any ideas for new stories I could write:) B

**By the way my previous pen-name was Kura Uchiha-san if any of you are more familiar with that name!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO! :/**

* * *

><p><span>Stages of Love<span>

Stage One: Unawareness

Sakura sighed as she pushed yet another dislocated joint back into place. "_It's gonna be a long day today,' _she thought as she looked at the bloody mess surrounding her. It was only a few hours after the chunin exams ended. Sakura, being a Jonin awaiting her ANBU evalutation and Konaha's top medic behind Tsunade, was expected to be at the hospital, tending to the wounds of the injured shinobi. It's not that she didn't love her job. Oh, no Sakura put her pride in her medical abilities. All over Fire Country she was known as Konoha's Blossom. She earned this name not only for her good looks and having become Konaha's sweetheart but because of how much control she had in the hospital. With her amazing chakra control, she could easily decide if someone lived or died; the ball was always in her court but, of course she would work her ass off to save every life entering her operating room. This great medical skill often caused her to be called upon for ANBU related cases as well as things as simple as checkups. Unfortunately these appointments seemed to occur at the wildest hours of the day, leaving her with not much of a social life.

_**"Hurry up!"**_ her inner shouted bringing Sakura into a daze. **_"At this rate, you will never make it to the dinner Mikoto-san has invited you to tonight!"_**

_*Flashback*_

_Sakura is in the kitchen at the Uchiha household, as Mikoto pours her a cup of coffee. "Now Sakura-chan you know you haven't been over here for a while. We miss seeing you!" Mikoto said as she passed Sakura her cup. Sakura chuckled softly as she drank. After a few seconds she put it down and wiped her mouth. "Really you **all** missed me? Sasuke is like a brother to me, and Itachi is a close to friend but he loves to... well, I don't even know mess with me I suppose. And don't get me started on Shisui But Fugaku-san probably couldn't care less if I came. "Mikoto smiled, "You're growing on him, dear." Sakura gave a sound of disbelief as she heard the front door open and close. Seconds after, Itachi and Sasuke walked into the kitchen._

" We're home mothe- Oh, hello, _Saku- chan," Itachi said, a sudden smirk tugging at his lips. Sakura rolled her eyes and stood up heading for the door. "I love you, Mikoto," Sakura said as she grabbed her coat, "but this son of yours," jabbing her finger in Itachi's direction, "has clearly let his attractiveness get to his head." Before she could brush past him as she planned, Itachi grabbed her arm and arched a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Are you stating that you think I'm attractive?" Sakura laughed and jerked her arm back. "Like I said my friend, big ass ego. Good bye, Sasuke-kun, Mikoto-san, and Ita-kun. I'lll see you all for dinner." And with a wave, she left a Mikoto and Sasuke laughing whereas Itachi had an unsatisfied scowl on his face._

_*End Flashback*_

She giggled at the memory, shaking her head; however, a quick glance at the clock confirmed her inner's restlessness. It was 5:52 and she was to be expected at the Uchiha manor at 7 o'clock sharp. Groaning, Sakura let her head fall against the clipboard of patients that had just recently been checked in. Even though Mikoto loved Sakura like the daughter she never had, Mikoto hated her guests to be late and that's exactly where things were headed if she did not escape this hospital. "Where's a prince in shining armor when you need him," she muttered, quietly to herself.

"You called, Haruno-san?" a silky smooth tenor voice replied to her quiet prayer. Sakura jumped and emerald eyes clashed with onyx. Sakura gave a small smile that disappeared once she realized the words that had left his mouth. Shaking her head, she replied with an irritated gleam in her eye. "You of all people should know I hate being called that, _Itachi-san_. I'm Sa-ku-ra alright? I'm barely eighteen therefore I'm nowhere near old."

"As we agreed to drop the san from my own name, _Sa-ku-ra_?" Itachi questioned, arching a single perfect eyebrow. "However, my reason being here has nothing to do with rescuing you from your current predicaments. You're wanted in the Hokage's tower and I'm to escort you." In an instant, Sakura had her lab coat off and was signing out. "Why didn't you start with that, Ita-kun?" Holding out her arm she looked at him and smiled. "Shall we?"

Glancing at her arm, Itachi, once again, raised an eyebrow. "No."

"But it's just an arm-"

"No."

Dropping her arm, Sakura rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him, only for Itachi to grab it. "It's impolite to stick your tongue out at your elders, _Sakura-chan_." he said, smirking at Sakura's flabbergasted face. Growling, she smacked away his hand and stomped towards the exit, grumbling about old Uchihas with too much pride. She turned sharply and stared at Itachi with a victorious expression on her face. "Wait, aren't you afraid of hospitals Ita-kun?" she asked sickly sweet. He scoffed. "Of course not." Itachi muttered as he headed for the door. Sakura chuckled as Itachi's speed increased once the past a tray of needles on the way out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Now, Kabuto, you know the plan. Grab the girl and disssposse of the Uchiha brat."

"Yes, sir I won't fail you this time," the silver-haired man said while bowing his head.

"Good to know, because if you did, thisss misssssion will be your lasssssst.

Clenching his fist, Kabuto forced a smile onto his face, "Yes, sir."

_"Hah, I'd kill you before I'd fail you snake bastard."_ The doctor thought silently, laughing as he fled the scene.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So why is Fugaku-san mad at Sasuke this time?" Sakura questioned Itachi as they walked to the Hokage's tower. Itachi shook his head and grit his teeth slightly. "He's still upset that Sasuke is in ANBU instead of being the head of the Konoha Police Force, the same reason he was angry at me years ago." Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, she shook him out of his angry reverie. "Well, Ita-kun you've never let your father stop you or your brother and look how far you've gotten. You're not only the head of Team One, the best ANBU team in Konoha, probably Fire Nation itself and you're also the head of ANBU. Your brother is working his way up and has become an ANBU captain within a short month of joining. You both are spectacular and if he can't see that, then that is his own issue. " She finished with a dazzling smile that, for some reason, made Itachi's heart freeze in his chest before restarting.

He paused to look at her. Her eyes gleaming fiercely, her chest heaving with how she had rushed out her message of importance. He never realized how much he loved that fiery gleam in her eye before today. It was like he was seeing her in a whole new light and he didn't know what to make of it. He just continued to gaze at her as if his answer would appear just by looking at her. Sakura, on the other hand, was beginning to become uncomfortable. Shifting to glance in his eyes. "Itachi-kun..?" she whispered uncertainly. Shaken from his musing, Itachi half-smiled. "I was just- Look out, Sakura!"

The words had barely left his mouth before he pushed Sakura to the ground, shielding her from a half-dozen poisoned kunai. Sakura began to help the weakened Itachi to stand as a voice arose from the darkness.

"It seems the Uchiha Prodigy isn't as great as his reputation makes him out to be. Distracted are we not?" A man with silvery hair approached the pair, adjusting his glasses on his nose as he did so. "It seems my orders from Orochimaru will be easier than it seems."

"Yakushi Kabuto." Itachi began to stand, drawing his concealed katana but Sakura merely took his weapon from him. "Sakura, let me protect yo-" Sakura shook her head and came into a fighting stance. "Stay still and the poison won't spread as fast."

Kabuto gave a smile that didn't seem to reach his eyes. "I suppose the Fifth Hokage has trained you well, knowing there was poison without my mentioning. Good job. Unfortunately you aren't wise enough. It was a mix of poison and immediate reaction paralysis." The man disappeared, leaving not a trace of his chakra signature behind. Sakura turned just in time to deflect the kunai aimed for her head. However, Kabuto had anticipated this and kicked her in the back with all of his chakra, sending her flying into the trees lining the path. Sakura's body made a sickening sound as she collided and fell to the ground, straining to get up.

"Don't bother to stand." Kabuto said, tossing his foot onto her back pushing her deeper into the dirt. "I know exactly what Orochimaru wanted you for: healing his arms. But the weaker that old fool is the easier he is to kill isn't that right, love?" He twisted the heel of his shoe into her back causing her to let out a groan of pain. Turning to Itachi, he gave him a twisted smile once again. "So what should we do with her, Itachi? Kill her, you say? That couldn't sound anymore delightful to me." Itachi was forced to watch as Kabuto takes out a kunai and brought it over his head. Bringing the kunai down, turned his head as he once again tried to get up but to no avail. Hearing a sharp howl, he whipped his head just in time to see his very own cousin Shisui plunging a sword through Kabuto's body. With his remaining strength, Kabuto pushed himself away from the scene and into the forest.

"I always seem to find you in the worst situations; however, with the same wonderful lady. Hello, there, Sakura," Shisui spoke smoothly, helping her to her feet and kissing her hand. Sakura blushed but pulled her hand away. "Save it for your girlfriend, Shisui." she said quietly as she ran towards Itachi. She gasped in shock as she felt his burning hot forehead and noticed his shaking limbs. Turning to Shisui, she whispered firmly, "We need to get him to a hospital. Now."

0oo0oo0o0oo0oo0o0o0o

The next thing Itachi knew, he woke up in the hospital with a panting Sakura and Tsunade standing over him. Their hands were glowing with chakra and with the amount they were sweating, it seemed they were near chakra exhaustion. Itachi raised his hand to tell them that he was awake. Turning their attention to him, they put their hands at their sides and Sakura gave him a brief smile. "I take it we missed dinner, didn't we Sakura?" Laughing, Sakura brushed the hair out of his eyes before Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Since you both finally made it to my presence, we can finally begin our conversation," Tsunade began, turning to Itachi. "First, Itachi, let me notify you that your body has been cleansed of all poisons. Take it easy for a few days, okay, brat?" Spinning towards Sakura, she continued. "As for you, Missy, your ANBU files have returned, and now we just need a team to place you on."

"Place her on our team. Team One."

Everyone's head turned to see Shisui sitting in the corner, the most serious look on his face that anyone had ever seen.

"She's a skilled medic and one hell of a fighter. Plus, it's not as if ANBU has never experienced a four-man team before. I see no reason why she can't be placed on our team."

"I agree" Sakura's head whipped around to Itachi whose lips were set in a firm line "I'm serious, Sakura. You have the potential and after training with our team you'll be there completely. Besides, Sasuke and my mother would not let me live if I ever let something happen to you out there. That's why I..."

I needed to protect you. The words hung in the air but no one dared to speak them in fear of ruining the moment that had unknowledgeably been created.

After a few minutes, Tsunade threw her hands up in the air, sighing. 'Alright, I guess it's been settled. Sakura is now a part of Team One. Now, onto this matter of Orochimaru. I know you're strong but I want someone to watch over you, almost a sort of bodyguard. It will be easier if you chose one of the members of your current team." Running her hands through her hair, Sakura let out a deep breath "I'll stay with Itachi. I mean don't get me wrong. I love Shisui and Genma but I'm not sure I'd wake up with my underwear still with me." She punctuated this with a glare sent in Shisui's direction. Everyone in the room facepalmed as the man in blame simply shrugged." It's not even worth punching you right now," Sakura and Tsunade muttered in unison while turning back to Itachi. "As for you, Itachi. You are allowed to go but remember, take it easy. I've assigned Sakura to keep an eye on your condition so you don't over exert yourself. Don't let her out your sight at anytime so i suggest sharing a room. Now all of you get the hell out of here so I can go enjoy some sake." Tsunade said as she slammed the door shut.

The three stared at the door in disbelief before looking at each other. "So... how are you guys doing?" Shisui said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Arriving at the Uchiha Main Branch household at around one, Sakura and Itachi tried to enter quietly until Shisui starting shouting for his Mikoto oba to wake up. Slapping the back of his head, Sakura sighed as the lights came on and the sound of people coming down the stairs entered their ears. Mikoto and Sasuke began to question them before a voice like thunder interrupted all the questions and answers. "Where have you been?" Fugaku asked Itachi, ignoring everyone else in his presence. Sakura slowly stepped forward. "I'm sorry, Fugaku-san," she said softly, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "We were attacked by a sound ninja and Itachi stepped in front of me to save me and-" "Everyone leave. I would like to speak to Itachi alone." Fugaku interrupted, eyes never leaving Itachi's form.

Sakura sighed and tried to help Itachi to the living room; however, he refused and limped to the couch. The room quickly emptied, leaving Fugaku alone with his eldest son.

"How could you let your guard down! You are an elite ninja and you almost get killed against one ninja? Where is your skill? Where is-"

"I'm sorry, Father. It won't happen again." Itachi ground out while his fist clenched the leather material of the couch he was sitting on.

Fugaku released a breath and sat next to his son. "At least tell me why you risked your life for her." he muttered so silently, Itachi almost didn't hear it. But he did. Itachi stared at the edge of the maroon carpet underneath his feet for what felt like hours before answering, "I don't know."

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Sakura was sitting on the edge of the bed when she heard the door open and Itachi enter. She raced up to help him sit on the bed. After a few moments Sakura nudged him to gather his attention. "So you're taking the bed and I'll take the couch over there, right?" Itachi's head jerked up and he looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Of course not. You're the guest. You're taking the bed."

"But Itachi, you're also my patient and-"

Itachi placed his hand over her mouth stopping any other form of protest from coming out of her mouth. "My injury does not take away any of my parent's teachings of manners. You are the guest now get on the bed." Sakura glared at him then let her shoulders droop. "How about we share?" she suggested. Itachi relaxed as a crooked smile appeared on his face. "Now that I can agree on."

* * *

><p>It felt wrong ending it right there but at the moment I suppose I'm lost for words.<p>

Tell me if you liked it or not and what I can work on for the next few chapters. R&R it's all appreciated:)

BallerinasAreBabyNinjas:)


	2. Stage Two: Reluctance to Realize

Okay, so I'm a little disappointed! Almost 200 hits and only one review? Leave me stuff seriously guys! I want to become a better writer but I can't if no one leaves any criticism or feedback!

Answering reviews:

**Akatski Sakura Uchiha:** Yeah, I enjoy seeing an Itachi who has feeling but unconsciously only shows it when Sakura and a few others are around. It makes him seem more human to me:)

By the way- AGES

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino and rest of rookie nine- 18

Itachi- 22

Shisui- 26

Anyways onto chapter two!

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

* * *

><p>Stages of Love<p>

Stages Two: Reluctance to Realize

Itachi had been in many awkward situations before but none of them involved waking up to his pink-haired best friend walking around his room in nothing but one of t-shirts and an extremely short pair of shorts. She had not seemed to notice that he had awoken so took the time to study her. Starting with her toes, he glazed his eyes up her legs, wondering if they were as smooth and creamy as they looked. His eyes then traveled to her shirt which seemed to be a few sizes to big for her petite form. The front of the shirt dipped down to give him a generous view of her cleavage. As she turned, he saw the Uchiha fan and realized it was one of his own. "The way she looks in my clothing…" he thought, a sort of possessiveness entering his mind. A smirk appeared on his lips before he realized just how clearly he could see her. He glanced at the mirror on the wall next to him, the image he saw making his mouth drop in horror. Staring at back at him was his very own sharingan, tomoe spinning rapidly. His eyes could only be activated by extreme emotions, be it anger or pleasure and his had been activated by his own perverted observations. What was he thinking? Shamelessly gazing at the woman he considered to be one of his closest friends. She easily would have tried to put him in the hospital if she knew.

Luck was on his side, however, for she had not seemed to notice his blatant ogling. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair and proceeded to through the covers over his head. This movement gathered Sakura's attention. She smiled and sat on the edge of the bed before speaking. "Morning. Mikoto-san said breakfast was in a few minutes so I was just about to wake you." He merely grunted from his place under the covers, causing her to laugh. "Oh, I forgot. You're not much for a morning person," she said teasingly. He merely grunted again and tossed the covers back, preparing to stand up. He glanced at Sakura out of the corner of his eyes, eyeing her up and down heatedly. She noticed the gleam in his eyes but it was gone before she could mention it. Dismissing the gesture altogether, Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and blushed when she saw what she had worn to bed. She jumped up stuttering that she would go change and ran for the bathroom, leaving Itachi to revel in his own problem at the moment.

Unbeknownst to her, his eyes had followed her retreating figure before mentally smacking himself. He had never had such inappropriate thoughts about anyone and wasn't sure what to make of it. He would talk to his mother about it but she would be too distracted by the fact that he was having that he was having such thoughts. Even mentioning Sakura in that conversation would make her ecstatic. She would take it the wrong way and would soon be running around muttering about grandchildren. His chest swelled at the thought of having a child of his own but he ignored the feeling and continued his thoughts. His brother was not an option because Sasuke's protection of Sakura had every smart-minded man running in the opposite direction. Whenever it appeared they would introduce themselves to the medic-nin, Sasuke would have the situation "taken care of". No, his brother was not a good choice at all. He already knew what his father would say; marriage. However, that would only be if Fugaku could get past the thought of his eldest son marrying outside the Uchiha clan. This left him with one person, one person he would really not like to mention this to first. He sighed and shook his head, letting it fall into his hands just as Sakura emerged from the bathroom wearing a red tank top and jean short shorts.

"What's wrong, Itachi?" she questioned, setting her towel on the floor and sitting next to him. He merely glanced at her before standing up ignoring her question breifly. He really did not want to do this but he supposed he had no choice. Turning to Sakura he calmly asked, "How would you feel about visting Shisui after breakfast?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Whatever plans Itachi had were soon pushed aside as a jonin approached them on their way to Shisui's house.

"Orders from the Hokage to meet at the tower," he said before poofing away.

Itachi groaned before changing his course for the Tower. He was loyal to his Hokage but her impeccable timing always seemed to leave maniacal thoughts in his mind. He stormed through the east side of the village so eager to get this impromptu meeting finished that he did not realize the sheer amount of pure killing intent he was releasing. Sakura, on the other hand, was just plain confused. She knew very well that despite his polite maners, Itachi never had been and probably never would be a morning person. This however, was ridiculous. He was currently more irritable than any woman she'd ever seen on her cycle and frankly, she had had enough with the intense murder intent leaking from him in tons. Stopping suddenly, Sakura set her weight onto her right leg and placed her hands on her hips, waiting for him to realize she had stopped.

Itachi immediately noticed her pause and turned only to be faced with an extremely pissed Sakura. Inwardly gulping, he opened his mouth to explain his uncharacterisitic behavior but she immediately cut him off. "I don't know why the hell you're are so irratable today," she said eerily calm while jabbing in the chest, "but whatever is at Shisui's house will be there after we talk to the Hokage and you damn well know that. If you don't get your moody ass together I'll send you to the hospital where they can surgically remove your mood swings, got it?" Itachi slowly nodded with both wide eyes and eyebrows raised. Sakura then jumped to the rooftops and continued on to the Hokage Tower, leaving Itachi standing in the street, mouth slightly agape.

"Quite, a smart one, she is. Take care of your girlfriend, alright boy?" an old woman who had been watching the scene told him from her tea shop.

Itachi whipped around to say that he did not feel that way about her but he stopped himself. Itachi did not lie and he refused to answer the woman until he answered the question for himself. What did he feel about her? He used to think he loved her as a brother would a sister but these last few days had confused him desperately. The woman took advantage of his loss of words and continued. "You may not know what you feel for her now but soon you will realize. Don't hurt yourself thinking about it." Itachi wondered for a moment if she could read minds but shook his head as if to physically dismiss the thought. He politely bowed and jumped to follow Sakura, nearly stumbling when he heard the woman yell after him, "Don't knock her up once you come to face your feelings!" "Kami-sama, what did I ever do to deserve the last five minutes of my life," he sulked as he made his way to the tower."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Itachi entered the tower minutes after Sakura but was disturbed to see their hardened faces.

"Nice of you to join us, Itachi. Now sit your ass down. I wouldn't have called both of you here if it wasn't important." Tsunade grumbled pouring what seemed to be another cup of sake.

_"Sake this early? That's never good."_ Itachi thought walking into the room. Nevertheless, he obeyed her command and sat down next to Sakura. A glance at her told him she was distressed and the cause seemed to be an overly-abused scroll in her hands. She threw it in his lap and got out of her chair angrily, opting to look out the window than take out her temper out on innocent people. Itachi picked up the scroll and squinted. His steel coal eyes began to ache at being used and he activated his sharingan to see more clearly. Tsunade noticed his difficulty with his vision but dismissed it for the moment. She would talk to him about the matter at the appropriate time.

_Shinobi: Deidara and Hoshigaki Kisame  
><em>

_Mission Level: S_

_Mission: Locate and capture Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura for Akatski abduction. Bring back ALIVE._

Itachi grit his teeth, crumpled the mission scroll within his hands. So Sakura and himself were going to be hunted, within their own village at that. It was to be expected seeing as they both had ended up in the bingo books at young ages. This fact did not make him feel any better about the situation. He assumed it would be very unlikely that they would be allowed of the village until this threat was over. And correct his assumption was.

"I don't like this at all," Tsunade muttered, taking the scroll back from Itachi. "You two are to stay within the village walls and will be recognized as off duty until further notice. If the Akatski are looking for you then I'm not going to send you out into their waiting hands. I want you within range of ANBU help at all times, is that clear?" Itachi refused to look her in the eye while Sakura kept her gaze towards the scene out the window. Tsunade slammed her fist down and leapt out of her chair, knocking it over. This action successfully gained both shinobi's attention. "AM. I. CLEAR?" She bellowed, glaring at the two stubborn adults in front of her. They minutely nodded before Tsunade dismissed them, muttering about stuck-in-their-ways ANBU and needing more sake.

Itachi and Sakura made their way silently down the street before she spoke. "You wanted to go to Shisui's house, right?_" _Itachi ran a hand through his hair and sighed, an action she noticed he did only when he was deeply distressed by something. _"_Hn." With that, Itachi and Sakura once again took to the rooftops, stopping when Shisui's roof was beneath their feet.

"You know, for shinobi, you guys always make yourselves know by stomping on the roof." Shisui taunted from the backyard of his house. "C'mon down, you guys. Oh, Sakura, my girl Ino's in the kitchen. She said she's been looking for you all over." Sakura giggled while she jumped down. "I can't believe you guys are actually together," Sakura admitted. "Did she finally whip you into place, Shisui-kun?" Sakura then laughed as she proceeded to avoid the rain of kunai Shisui sent her way. Quickly, she made her way inside to find her best friend. Knowing how long those two girls they could talk, Itachi knew he would have time to speak to Shisui about his problem. "So what's on your mind, little cousin? Usually, I'm the one to come looking for you, not the other way around." Shisui asked as he made room for his cousin to sit next to him. Itachi resisted the urge to smack his cousin for the "endearing" nickname and began to drum his fingers. "Well..." Itachi struggled with words for a moment before continuing. He didn't want to sound like the hentai his actions this morning would have pointed him out to be. "I woke up this morning and gaped at Sakura for quite some time while she was wearing my t-shirt and almost nothing else." Moving his gaze from his hands to Shisui's face, Itachi knew he had not worded that correctly at all. Perhaps he was a little too blunt.

Staring at his cousin for a few moments, Shisui grabbed his stomach and rolled on the grass laughing, "You've got the hots for Sakura!" he said loudly and this time Itachi did not spare him a smack upside the head. No matter, Shisui continued to laugh much to Itachi's embarrassment. "Keep your voice down," Itachi whispered angrily. "I do not, as you put it, have the hots for her.. I just-" Shisui slowly stopped laughing as he looked at the disgruntled look on Itachi's face. "You don't know what you feel, do you, cousin?" He muttered. Itachi turned to him and began to explain what he had been feeling ever since he had picked her up from her hospital shift. Thinking it over for a few minutes, Shisui laid back on the grass and stared at the clouds in the sky. "My Kami, Itachi, I think you like her. Itachi was immediately standing, glaring down at his cousin. "Why is everyone assuming such ridiculous things? I do not-"

"Can you explain any other logical reason for why you would feel that way? Can you tell me why your heart swelled when thinking of her? Can you explain why you are suddenly interested in the thought of children when you've never even been on a date with a woman, let alone had sex with one? I bet you would probably be pissed if I told she was interested in someone!" Itachi's eyes flashed scarlet with anger and he growled, obviously displeased to even consider that. Noting this, Shisui smirked in victory. "See you're angry even at the thought. So why can't you just realize that you like her? Why is it so hard for you to realize that you care?"

"I can't- I mean, I couldn't possibly-" Itachi stuttered for an answer he didn't have. Was Shisui right? Could he possibly have feelings for Sakura that were more than platonic? "I don't know.." Itachi replied. And for once, the great prodigy and heir of the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Itachi, was speechless.

* * *

><p>So how'd you like that ending? Itachi is so clueless! And Shisui and Ino as a couple? It was too cute to pass up! Plus opportune enough for the moment. I also want to give you guys a chance to see Sakura's feelings on everything that's going on with Itachi. that will probably be in the next chapter or two. So anyways, review and leave me feedback so I can get better. I would want this to get really good for you guys! So don't leave without pressing that button below that says "Review", mkay! :) Please and thank you!<p>

-BallerinasAreBabyNinjas:)


	3. Stage Three: Acceptance and Pursuit

I'M BACKKKKK! But extremely disappointed? Seven reviews total? Tell your friends to review! I wanna be a little bit selfish and ask for more reviews! :/ So everyone, I want you to look at my older stories and see which ones i should resume and which ones I should delete. Let me know in reviews!:)

Answering Reviews

**Fein19:** Don't worry, I'm gonna try really hard to continue on with this story! I promise:)

**theonesakura:** Yeah, I think this plot line has become my favorite out all my stories. But take a look at my other stories and tell me what you think, mkay?

**Akatski Sakura Uchiha:** Thank you for reviewing both chapters:D I appreciate your love for the story!

**angel897:** Yeah, I used to be a die-hard Sasu/Saku fan but i love Ita/Saku soooo much better!

**Poptart-Freak:** Haha, thanks! It was hard trying to figure out how Itachi's actions for this story and I'm glad that what I chose is sensible enough for the plot:)

**DemseyShea:** I'm glad you liked the story! It makes me happy when the readers enjoy it!

**_"inner sakura"_**

_"thoughts/mission scrolls"_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO (BUT YOU KNEW THAT RIGHT ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Stages of Love<span>

Stage Three: Acceptance and Pursuit

It had been a week since Itachi and Sakura had been taken off of any C and higher ranked mission. It was also a week since Itachi's talk with Shisui and he had yet to even explain to Sakura how he felt. How could he? He had just begun accept the feelings that were so new to him. Sure, he recognized the feelings. He could explain to you about them in a three hour long lecture. Experiencing them, however, was a totally different story. He found himself unable to even talk to her properly. He drew his attention away from the scroll he was currently reading to glance at her. She was simply reading a book. He could tell she was enjoying it because of the way her eyes glowed and the small smile that would rise every few moments. She glanced up at him and smiled but Itachi only dropped his head, slightly embarrassed from being caught.

He mentally slapped himself for his sudden muteness. She was only a few feet away from him and he couldn't think of a single thing to say to her. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, a tell-tale sign that he was distressed. To the rest of the world, nothing would seem much different, but Sakura, on the other hand, was just hurt. She couldn't fathom why Itachi was ignoring her, brushing her off like a piece of lint whenever she tried to just talk. He would just tell her something was on his mind but never what it was. The man even seemed distracted during team training. He always found a way to train with anyone but her. It irked her to no end.

_**"So much for closest friends."**_

_"Pshht, tell me about it," Sakura thought with a sigh. "It all started when we visited Shisui's house."_

**_"Do you think he has something to do wit- What am I thinking, of course, he does. Shisui may be slow but he can be quite convincing_**."

"_Very slow. But you're right. Let's pay him a visit soon."_

_**"Forgetting about something? How would we talk to him when Itachi follows us everywhere? And why don't we just talk to Itachi?"**_

"Sakura?"

The girl in question turned her head towards Itachi, hope shining in her eyes. The look on his face seemed to question if she was okay. Sakura sighed and put down the book she was reading. "Am I okay? Yeah... no. First, of all, you used to call me Saku-chan, or Haruno-san but never Sakura. What changed... Why have you been ignoring me?" she questioned, ringing her hands after deciding to continue. "I mean, you used to tell me everything and now I feel so shut out. You don't tell me anything, tease me; nothing. I don't know if it's the Akatski and that Orochimaru attack or if it's your mission to watch me but- If... If it's the mission then I can get someone else to do it. It's just... I hate that your treating me like an outsider, like someone who hasn't had your back as long as they've been alive."

Itachi swore to Kami his heart was breaking as he heard Sakura rushed out her confession and saw the tears threatening to leak from her eyes. It was time to tell her the reason he had been so distant towards her was because of the new feelings that had been blooming for her, not because he didn't care for her anymore. He had to tell her, whether he was completely ready or not.

Setting down his scroll, Itachi stood from his chair and took a seat next to Sakura. She turned her head to prevent him from seeing her now cascading tears but it was too late. Gently draping his arm over her shoulder, he pulled her into his chest and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "I'm so sorry, Sakura. I never meant to push you away. I just needed sometime to figure things out," Itachi whispered. At this, Sakura pulled away, glaring at him while she wiped away her tears. "If I were truly your best friend then you wouldn't need to hide this from me! You would tell me so I could help you with your problem!" she yelled.

Itachi chuckled before he spoke, "How was I supposed to say, 'I believe that I like a friend of mine named Haruno Sakura. Can you help me?'"

Sakura felt her jaw drop as she stared at the raven-haired shinobi in front of her. _"Did he just say what I think he said."_

**_"Don't think! Answer him! You have a very attractive boy- no, definitely a MAN in front of you that just told you he's interested. And I don't think he's going to follow his statement with, 'Wanna fuck?' Answer him!"  
><em>**

_"I know but-"_

A puff of smoke interrupted Sakura's thoughts and, much to Itachi's irritation, a messenger nin appeared and bowed to the two.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but the Hokage has requested the presence of you both at the tower. I am to escort you," the nin said as he stood up straight.

Itachi stood in annoyance and ran his hand through his hair. He held out his hand for Sakura to take and smiled. "Shall we?" She smiled and shyly placed her hand in his. The messenger nin took in the scene before him then motioned for the two to follow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tsunade put her papers down as she saw the three of them enter. The nin took a guard position by the door as Sakura and Itachi walked towards her, hands still linked.

Tsuande sighed and took off her reading glasses before starting. "I'm sorry to always have negative news when you two are here but I have to inform you that Kabuto never returned to Orochimaru after he escaped from Shisui. He ran to the Akatski. Orochimaru is furious and I have word from Jiraiya that he is beginning to prepare Sound forces to retrieve you, Sakura."

All eyes turned to the rosette as she dropped her head. Itachi squeezed her hand slightly and gently rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. At this time, Tsunade noticed their linked hands but discarded the information for the moment before going on. "I'm sorry but at this time I'm taking you out of the hospital and putting you both on house arrest, for the good of both of you. I can't loose a medic who has become like a daughter to me and, Uchiha, I'm sure you know Orochimaru would do anything to get his hands on the sharingan, if your last mission was anything to go by."

Sakura turned to Itachi with a questioning gaze but he kept his eyes trained on the Hokage. "Now, Sakura, go have a talk with the guards outside. I need a word with the brat," the Hokage said, glancing at Itachi. She nodded and left the room just as Tsunade pulled out a bottle of sake.

"So, what's your relationship with Sakura, Uchiha?" She said, pouring herself a drink and offering one to Itachi. He shook his head in refusal and sighed. "I told her of my feelings but your messenger nin interrupted before she could respond." he said, casting a glance in the direction of the shinobi at the door. "The choice is hers. If she says yes, I would like to have permission to court her?" He looked to his hokage, face passive but eyes for hopeful for something he yearned to experienced, a true relationship with someone he cared about.

"You know, your face is stone cold but your eyes say everything I need to know," Tsunade said calmly. Laughing, she took a swig of a her sake before putting down the bottle and answering the anxious man before her. "I'll allow it but if you hurt her you will disappear." Itachi let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding before standing and bowing. "Thank you Hokage-sama. I'll-"

"Before you go, I'm letting you know that I will be assigning either Sakura or myself to heal your eyes."

Itachi stopped cold. He raised his head slowly, a look of shock on his face. "How did you kn-"

"Hahahahahahahahahaha, you know for a great and legendary sanin, you put way too much faith in the people around you." the messenger said as his apperance shifted.

"Deidara," Itachi spat out. He quickly dispatched a few shuriken aimed for the nuke nin's head. "Hey watch it," the blonde said. "I love my hair, un. Besides, don't you think their's someone a little more precious to you outside with Kami knows who?" Deidara sneered, eyes gleaming evilly.

Itachi struggled for a minute, knowing it is his duty to defend the Hokage but it was quite likely that Sakura was outside with Hoshigaki Kisame and that was the last person he wanted her with.

"Go. I'm strong enough to take care of this one," Tsunade said, rising to her feet and cracking her knuckles. Itachi nodded and teleported outside just in time to see Kisame's Samehada knocking Sakura into the wall of the tower. Kisame turned to him but was placed inside Itachi's worst genjutsu, Tskuyomi. Speeding to Sakura's side, he helped her to her feet. "I want you to go to the Uchiha district and stay with my family and Shisui until this is over." Sakura's jaw dropped. "Itachi, I'm not going to leave you here with this overgrown fish!" she cried, clutching him into a hug. Itachi sighed and kissed the top of her head. "Sakura, I need to know you're safe. I'll take you there myself and come back. But I need to know you're in good hands." Sakura looked up at him and let out a breath. "I can't, I'm sorry.. I've gotta help my shishou... We can finish our earlier conversation later." She kissed him on the cheek and winked before she disappeared in a whirlwind of cherry blossoms.

Itachi sighed and turned to Kisame as he rose from his jutsu-caused sleep. "You're lucky to be standing," Itachi said camly. "It was a nice little dream but I prefer reality, kid," Kisame said, absentmindedly cleaning his sword. That was all that needed to be said before Kisame lunged for Itachi, Samehada in hand.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sakura, stop worrying. I'm sure that Itachi is fine," Tsunade said, trying to comfort the anxious pinkette racing alongside her to the Uchiha District. Sakura sighed and slowed her pace slightly. "I can't help it. He wasn't outside the Hokage Tower after Deidara retreated and I need to make sure he's okay. Besides, we have a conversation to finish." Tsunade smiled at the girl's determination and slowed as the Uchiha Manor came into view. Bursting through the door, Sakura was saddened to only see Mikoto and Sasuke sitting in the kitchen.

"Looking for someone?"

Sakura whipped around to see Itachi leaning on a cherry blossom tree, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Itachi," she screamed happily as she ran to give him a hug. "I've been so worried about you," she murmured into his chest, enjoying the warmth that seemed to protect her from the spring air. "As I, you, cherry blossom," Itachi whispered softly as he wrapped his arms around her.

0o0o0o0o0o

"So, although the missing nin retreated, Konoha will continue to be on high alert and you two will remain on house arrest. I can't take any chances with Akatski or with Orochimaru." The two sighed but solemnly agreed, knowing it would be futile to argue. Satisfied that they would obey her order, Tsunade headed for the door. "I'll be back tomorrow to talk about your appointment, Uchiha, since we all know how you avoid the hospital like the plague." Itachi rolled his eyes as the Hokage left, causing Sakura to laugh. "So, Sakura, I believe we have something to discuss," Itachi said, turning serene eyes to the rosette beside him.

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think? I'm sorry there haven't been any real fight scenes but I'm not too good with those. Plus, I'm sorry for any errors but I still need a beta reader! And it looks like next chapter will be a good one. So do you know how you can make me extremely happy! Leave me a review! Or I'll abandon this story forever. Okay I won't but seriously I'll consider. Thanks so much!<p>

-BallerinasAreBabyNinjas


	4. Stage Four: Admittance

Longest chapter of this story yet! So I'm sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've had dance for a long time and some family stuff going on but now I have some time to work on it! This author's note is short so I'll cut straight to the story! I hope you guys enjoy it and hopefully this will make up for my lateness. :/

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**_"Inner Sakura"_**

***Citrusy Content Warning.* Don't like it, don't read it.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. :)**

* * *

><p><span>The Stages of Love<span>

Stage Four: Admittance

Sakura stared at her left hand until she finally gained the courage to look up, regretting her decision almost immediately. There sat Itachi, holding her right hand and staring at her with affection and so many other emotions swimming in his eyes. Was that hope and… desperation she saw? Sakura felt heat rise to her face and quickly returned her gaze to her hands. She had felt so confident about this conversation while rushing to the Uchiha District but now she felt so flustered and nervous. All that confidence had flown out the window.

"**_Can't be too mad at how Itachi was acting now. We have Ino as one of your best friends and all she talks about is boys. With that information, in retrospect, we really should have known it was a girl._**

"_Oh hush! I don't need this! I need to concentrate on answering Ita-kun!"_

"**_Okay I realize he's great eye candy and one especially hot piece of ass but he's been on your mind a lot!"_**

"_How can I not think about him! He's my best friend that's been ignoring me and I… I missed him so much, but-"_

"**_Um, hon. You can keep talking to me, but I'm pretty sure Itachi over there wants an answer."_**

"_Huh, what? Ohh!"_

Sakura snapped out of her little chat and glanced at Itachi. If the situation wasn't so nerve-wracking, she could have chuckled at the anxiousness etched all over Itachi's face. She sighed and began piecing together her words only for Itachi to begin speaking.

"Sakura, tell me what you're thinking. Please, I need to know."

Sakura inwardly grimaced at the pain in Itachi's voice. Hurting him was the last thing she ever wanted to do but her silence seemed to be doing just that._ "This is it. You can do it, Sakura!"_ she thought while taking in a deep breath.

"Itachi," she hesitated, not knowing where to begin.

"I love you so much-" Itachi's face remained stoic but his eyes lit up with surprise and happiness.

"-but as a brother.. I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship, I mean I've thought of you as family for so long.. I-" Itachi's face fell and he began to clench his hands. He dropped his head and felt his heart ache. _"It would happen that the first girl I have legitimate feelings for would be the one to not return them," _he thought dejectedly. He wouldn't let her know how much her declaration had hurt him though. He plastered a small smirk onto his face and raised his head.

"That's quite alright, Sakura," he interrupted, not wanting to hear anymore rejection from the woman he had come to care for. He stood up quickly and made his way towards the door, questioning himself for a remedy for the pain that seemed to have wormed his way into his chest after Sakura's statement. He would not give up trying to gain her affections, he decided. It would merely be postponed while he put his own emotions into check and gathered the courage to approach her on the topic once again. Sakura, however, sat on the bed staring at his back as Itachi walked away, jaw slightly agape. She couldn't believe how deeply her few sentences had hurt him. She hadn't even finished what she needed to say to him.

"**_He always did suck at hiding his feelings when it came to us. That's how he became so open towards us and we became so close."_**

Sakura was inclined to agree but it was not relevant to the situation at hand. She couldn't leave Itachi hurting like this. It wasn't her intention at all but he had shut her out before she could finish going through with her plan of action.

"Itachi, wait. I'm not done." He paused but did not turn around.

"Oh, that's quite alright, Sakura. I understood you completely. I don't need to hear it again." Itachi said bitterly with a tone that Sakura couldn't help but flinch at. Standing up, she took his hand and lead him back to the bed. "See, there you go again, shutting me out before I can explain. And it's Saku-chan, remember? Don't shut me out, please, Itachi."

Itachi let her guide him but tried to stay silent and kept his head turned away from him. She was always able to detect any slight emotion in his eyes and face and the last thing he wanted was her to see how much her words had wounded him. However, he couldn't help responding to her plea. "Sakura, I realize how close we are. That's how I came to notice all of your little quirks. Like how you twiddle your fingers when you're nervous or how you're horrible at lying to people you care for." Sakura blushed but let him continue speaking, inwardly delighted that he had decided to confide in her. "But how do you expect me to feel? These feelings are so foreign to me, Sakura. I can deal with a lot of things, but rejection from someone I care for, that's something I can't handle. I don't know how," he whispered quietly. The man slowly turned his head to the side, not wanting to see her face after his confession, let alone let her see the most absolutely pathetic expression he was certain his face had adorned.

Sakura's eyes softened at what Itachi revealed to her and unconsciously began stroking his hand with her thumb, an action that did not go unnoticed by the conflicted young man; however, he said nothing. She hesitated for a few seconds before deciding to continue. Now that she knew just how strongly her words had affected him, she had to choose her words much more carefully. The last thing she wanted was to upset him again. "I may have seen you as a brother before, that's true, but that doesn't mean I can't give us- no, _we_ can't give us a shot."

Itachi's hair ricocheted as he whipped his head towards Sakura, eyes wide. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She would give them a chance? Itachi could feel his heart rate increase, threatening to beat out of his chest. It wasn't the answer he was looking for but it certainly wasn't an opportunity he would let pass him by. "Y- you mean-?" He stuttered happily, not even able to make a complete sentence. He no longer cared about the emotion showing in his voice. Or the fact that he was stuttering. Uchiha pride be damned. The girl he had feelings for just accepted him into her life more, if only a little bit. It was a start and he would take it.

Sakura nodded as she giggled nervously and averted her gaze from his eyes to their linked hands. "So what happens from here?" she asked shyly while tracing patterns on the hand in her lap. He couldn't help the amused chuckle that escaped his lips at how cute she looked. Her green eyes sparkling with anticipation beneath her fluttering eyelids as the finger tracing his hand drew shivers down his spine. Oh, yes, this was something he could get accustomed to.

Snapping out of his musings, Itachi brought her question back to mind. "I believe that now would be an appropriate time to ask you to accompany me to dinner tonight." he said smoothly. He lifted her hand to his lips and gazed at her hopefully. Sakura blushed and nodded, not trusting her voice to aid her in the situation. She was completely blown away by the natural smile that Itachi allowed to light up his face. No sooner did she find herself being pulled into Itachi's chest, relaxing into the warmth and the scent of rain and pinewood that was Itachi. _"This could be easy to get used to,"_ she thought as she glanced up into orbs of onyx. There seemed to be hesitation beside the happiness in his eyes and before she realized it, she felt his hand stroking her cheek and his glance shifted from her eyes to her lips. Unconsciously, Sakura took her bottom lip between her teeth and only succeeded in drawing more of Itachi's attention. "Absolutely beautiful," Itachi whispered, stroking her lips just as Sakura stuck her tongue out to wet the now dry appendage. His fingers collided with her tongue and Itachi could take no more of this sweet, addicting torture.

With a groan, Itachi gave in and dipped his head down. His lips met hers and all thought process disappeared. All he could concentrate on was the feel of her soft lips against his own. Her hands traveled up his arms and made their way to settle around his neck, bringing him closer to deepen the kiss. Itachi ran his tongue across her lower lip begging for entrance but all he received was a moan. He was determined, however, to gain entry and after nibbling on her lower lip, Sakura slowly parted her lips for him. As his tongue invaded her mouth, Itachi senses went into overload. She tasted of cherries and it was a taste he could quickly get used to, he realized as he greedily indulged himself in the light sensual scent of apples and vanilla that was Sakura.

Leaning backwards, Sakura lowered herself onto the bed and, keeping her arms locked around Itachi's neck, brought him down with her. The strands of his black bangs tickled her cheeks as Itachi used his knees to nudge her legs apart and crawled on top of her. As his arms wrapped around her waist, his hips brushed not-so-gently against hers and Sakura let out a loud moan as both their eyes slammed shut in pleasure. Sakura locked her hands in his hair and threw her head back as Itachi took the opportunity to breathe and regain oxygen into his body. Craving the newly found feeling, Itachi repeated the motion not expecting Sakura to do the same. Their hips grinding together caused Itachi to clench his hands tightly at her hips just as she mewled his name into her ear. Any control Itachi had left prior to that moment was gone as he traced a pattern with his lips from the corner of her mouth to her neck, quickly locating her pulse and sucking on it greedily.

The temperature had seemed to have jumped ten degrees a minute but Sakura could have cared less as Itachi ground his hips and the beginning of his hard on against her. The rosette began to see white and as her whimpers of pleasure began to grow louder. a cough and a strangled grunt followed by smothered laughter came from the door. Both Itachi and Sakura never realized they had closed their eyes until they opened them to glance towards the doorway. Itachi groaned, burying his head in her shoulder while Sakura did her best to hide her mortification by hiding beneath Itachi's hair.

Standing there, was Mikoto and Shisui trying (and failing) to hide their laughter, Sasuke with a disgusted scowl on his face. In front of them all, however, was a stoic faced Fugaku with a slightly noticeable twitching left eye.

"We needed to talk to you two, but seeing as you're busy," Shisui said with an amused gleam in his eye.

Itachi sighed and lifted himself off of Sakura sending her a look of apology in the process.

Shisui, on the other hand, did not seem to be done with his teasing. "So tell us all about your first kiss, itoko! And Sakura-chan, look at the size at that hickey!" He exclaimed, pointing at the now quite visible red mark on the blossom's neck.

Itachi let his hand slap his forehead as Sakura sighed beside him. This was going to be a long talk.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Uchiha family plus Sakura had now gathered in the living room downstairs. The awkward tension in the air seemed to only be affecting Sakura as she could not look anyone else in the room in the eye. Sasuke, on the other hand, had no problem glaring at his pink- haired teammate. _"His brother?"_ he thought darkly. _"She almost had sex with his brother?_" Sure, he knew they were close friends but still? How could he seek revenge if he broke her heart? He was not doubting his own abilities, but he knew Itachi could beat him into a bloody, unidentifiable, barely-breathing pulp if he so wished. The situation was impossible for him._ "When did they fall for each other anyways?"_ Sasuke continued to grumble in his thoughts, not realizing how obvious he was being.

Shisui sighed. His little itoko's unneeded worrying was going to be the death of everybody around here.

"Don't worry about Itachi and Sakura-chan's relationship, Sasuke. They complement each other well enough and you know as well as I do that Itachi will be nothing but a gentleman when it comes to her feelings." Everyone's head turned to the two cousins, slightly in awe of Shisui's sudden seriousness while Sasuke just scowled deeply and crossed his arms. He opened his mouth, deciding what to say, then muttered quietly, "Just know that if you hurt her, I'll stomp your ass, Itachi."

"Uchiha Sasuke watch your mouth your mouth, do you hear me! You know how I feel about such language!" Mikoto exclaimed, raising her eyebrows at her son's childishness. She had complete trust in her oldest son's actions towards Sakura and she knew he should too.

Sasuke grumbled out an apology as Itachi chuckled. "Don't worry, ototou. That won't be necessary. And if it is, I'm sure Tsunade would let you join in on the action."

Sakura raised an eyebrow but discarded her questions for another time.

"What do you plan to come out of this relationship, Itachi?"

All side conversations quickly ended as Uchiha Fugaku began to speak, looking at Itachi and Itachi alone. His domineering and to the point attitude left no room for questions, lies, or bullshit, not that it would have helped Itachi in the situation. The truth was the best and only option for the moment.

"Courtship, otou-san. Then, if all goes well and Sakura would be alright with it, perhaps more." Itachi did not need to say it but the word marriage hung endlessly in the air.

"If your plans for her include marriage then you might as well tell me now. She may have honor built up around the village and I respect that, but she will have to build up respect with the clan elders as well."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. Couldn't the man see she was sitting right here? He could at least ask her the questions pertaining to her. Itachi seemed to agree.

"Otou-san, with all due respect, if you have words for Sakura, you can speak to her yourself. Fugaku merely nodded at the girl then continued.

"The Village's Spring Festival is to be held in the Uchiha Village next week as you know. We will need you both to be ready. That is when we will announce your courtship to the village." Itachi shook his head.

"This is not possible. We are both on house arrest. Protection against the Akatski and Orochimaru. Direct orders from the Hokage," Itachi said calmly, caring less about his outou-san's anger. Fugaku grit his teeth. "Does she dare underestimate the power of my son! Hell, she can't even trust the training she gave her own damn apprentice!" Fugaku stood up angrily, ignoring everyone in his presence. "It's time that I had a word with the Hokage." The elder Uchiha left the room and a door slamming could be heard as the awkward tension in the air returned.

"So," Shisui started, "If you guys are on house arrest, how's that dinner date going happen?" Sakura raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Mikoto giggled and Itachi rolled his eyes at his cousin's obvious stupidity. Sasuke just stared at the man. "How you are elite shinobi is beyond me," the youngest Uchiha muttered, while Sakura chuckled. "You know what, Shisui? I don't remember mentioning that detail of my conversation with Itachi to you. How long were you eavesdropping outside our door?" Sakura questioned standing up slowly, cracking her knuckles with a smirk on her face. Shisui jumped up quickly and looked at an imaginary watch on his wrist. "Look at the time! Got to go! Don't wait up!" With a wave and a cheesy smile, Shisui disappeared nervously.

Laughter broke through the room and Itachi's and Sasuke's eyes found themselves on Sakura's giggling form. "Works everytime," Sakura said playfully as she threw herself on the couch between two of her favorite boys. Mikoto eyed the scene carefully with an instinct only a mother could own. _"Yes, Sakura-chan would fit in perfectly in the Uchiha household. I'll have grandchildren in no time,"_ she thought with a sly smile.

* * *

><p>So these next few chapters might almost seem like fillers because I really need to learn how to write better fight scenes before the big battle comes up. Plus I'll be working on the ItaSaku romance a bit more. Sorry folks. :/

That was the first limeish lemonish citrusy stuff I've ever written! Honestly I think this had to have been the best chapter I have ever written. not because of the citrusy content but just because I didn't rush through it so I could update faster. I just wanted this one to turn out well. So did it? What do you guys think? Read and review. Criticism is accepted and I still need a beta reader!

Also, I want to accept ideas for one or two-shot lemons I could start writing or working on. PM or submit ideas through reviews!

Last thing, I promise! I am putting some of my stories up for adoption! The Game of Love for Three (Naruto category) and Never Imagined (Rurouni Kenshin category) are free for the taking. Just remember the plots are mine so PM or review to let me know:) Ja ne!

BallerinasAreBabyNinjas:)


End file.
